weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Breed: Descent
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed 3: Descent; ---- (PC) 17th November 2010 (US) (PS3) 23rd February 2011 (X360) 17th November 2010 Plot ---- Alien Breed 3: Descent is the sequel of Alien Breed 2: Assault and is the third and final installment of the episodic remake of the Alien Breed series. Alien Breed™ 3: Descent - The stunning final chapter in the Alien Breed™ trilogy - an action-packed mix of arcade-shooter, survival-horror and tactical weapons upgrades and customisation. Conrad, the ship’s Chief Engineer, in his last stand against the savage alien horde. While the doomed vessel, the Leopold, and the alien space craft plunge deeper into the planet’s atmosphere, with an icy ocean promising a watery grave, you have just hours to defy a grisly death and survive the alien onslaught for the final time. As you struggle deeper into the sinking alien ship, through the freezing waters flooding every corridor, the horrifying truth surrounding the existence of the Breed is finally uncovered… In addition to the thrilling conclusion to the single-player campaign and the relentless and competitive “Survivor” modes, the game offers action-packed, two-player online co-operative battle modes. Gameplay ---- Alien Breed 3: Descent, like Evolution and Assault, is an isometric shooter set on board a futuristic spacecraft. In each level the main character Conrad is given a series of tasks such as collecting key cards, restoring power to varies systems and clearing rooms of hazardous substances e.g. halon gas or excess water. All tasks must be completed before finding that level's exit in the form of an elevator. Standing in his way are a variety of aliens who will attack him, usually en masse. He can also suffer damage from explosions, fires, electrical disturbances and enemy turrets. Conrad can run and shoot in all directions, and can collect a number of different weapons and items to aid him. He can also purchase additional ammunition, items and upgrades from shops found at computer terminals which also function as save points. The camera angle can be rotated manually in 45 degree increments. Data pads are spread throughout the game which when collected, reveal information on the various alien species encountered throughout the game and provide back story's for the game's characters. The game features a "survival" mode in which players might survive for as long as they can against waves of aliens uses whatever weapons and items they can find around the area. This mode is available in single-player and co-op modes. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Rookie. Veteran. Elite. Gameplay modes ---- Game modes; Single-player. Single-player campaign mode. Survivor mode. Free-play mode. Two-player co-operative play mode. Two-player co-operative survivor mode. Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. New ---- Set pieces: battle the breed through flooded levels and hull walk sections. Third-person action: take control of the hero, Conrad, in the new action-packed, third-person, sections Research lab level. New weaponry: The Project X is a ‘BFG’ that vaporizes everything it comes into contact with. The Electro-Link gun: fires bolts of electricity and also sends chain lightning to damage nearby enemies. Survive new alien enemies: the ‘Electro-shocker’ and dramatic encounters with the final horrifying bosses. Steam opinions Additional Steam online features – Quick Match, Create Game, Friends Lists, Voice Chat, Leader-boards/Achievements/Co-operative Achievements. Area ---- Prologue. Mainframe. Systems. Maps ---- Freeplay only ---- Prologue Freeplay ---- Subversion Re-Entry Determination Vengeance Resolution Singleplayer ---- Subversion Re-Entry Determination Vengeance Resolution Survivor ---- Pressure Resist Onslaught Co-op ---- Mainframe Systems Cargo Hold Survivor co-op ---- Pressure Resist Onslaught Walkthrough Marines ---- Prologue freeplay only ---- Follow the waypoints to the escape pods. Mount the Ship defense gun to utilise its inbuilt Oxygen supply. Defend against the Breed onslaught. Subversion ---- Follow the waypoints to the Power Gyro. Follow the waypoints to the Halon Control. Activate the the Halon Control to clear the route ahead. Locate the explosive charge. Plant explosive charge on the weakened door. Restore power to the Access Duct. Follow the waypoints to the Power Assignation console. Re-route power to the Access Duct Control console. Follow the waypoints back to the Duct Control console. Lower the water level to allow access through the Coolant room. Open the flood gates to the Coolant room. Take the alternative route to the Gyro Chamber. Power down the outer Gyro ring. Power down the middle Gyro ring. Power down the central Gyro ring. Prime the gyrosopic core to overload. Restart the Gyro. Return to the Mainframe Core and confront Mia. Re-Entry ---- Follow the waypoints through the Ventilation Tunnels. Confirm the deactivation request. Re-Boot the Emergency Power Systems. Shut down the Malfunctioning Power Grid. Follow the waypoints to the Exit Elevator. Determination ---- Follow the waypoints to the Research Deck. Collect the Explosive Charges. Activate the Cargo Platform Console. Activate the Drainage Control Program. Get to the Exit Elevator. Vengeance ---- Follow the waypoints through the Service Tunnel. Collect the Explosive Charges. Plant the explosive charge on the weakened door. Resolution ---- Follow the waypoints to Klien's location on the Research Deck. Replace the missing circuit panel. Activate the Crane. Defeat Klien. Awards ---- Completion Time. Killing Blows. Shots Fired. Items Used. Skill Bonus. Damage Dealt. Damage Taken. Awards Survivor ---- Survival Time. Killing Blows. Shots Fired. Items Used. Time Bonus. Damage Dealt. Damage Taken. Weapons ---- Electro Link Gun, Project X, Assault rifle, grenades (stun, frag), shotgun, pistol, Hyper Blaster, Rocket Launcher, Flamethrower 9000, Shot cannon, Laser rifle, Blaster (pistol), IonSpike. Equipment ---- Securiy console, Credits, small and large Health Kit, ammo pickups, terminals. Medi stimulant, Compact detonation, Force impact melee, Armor, Sentry, Hardened Armor. Intex ---- Purchase upgrades at Intex terminals; ammo. items. upgrades. Aliens ---- Moss boss, Charger boss, Electro-shocker, Mauler. Mia, Klein. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Upgrades ---- Upgrades shop – Search fallen comrades and lockers to accumulate cash, and then tactically spend it on weapons/kit upgrades in the in-game shop. Future Releases ---- Alien Breed: Impact. Playable demo/trial – A purpose-designed, action-packed free sample section of Alien Breed™ 3: Descent, called ‘The Prologue’, which also features a time-limited Survivor mode map. Patches ---- Reception ---- Alien Breed 3: Descent Reviews; IGN 6.5 / 10 Mar 2, 2011 GameZone 5.5 / 10 Nov 28, 2010 DarkZero 6 / 10 Dec 12, 2010 Cheat Code Central 3.5 / 5 Dec 7, 2010 PC Gamer 53 / 100 Apr 1, 2011 PC Power Play 6 / 10 Feb 1, 2011 References Citations Alien Breed 3: Descent Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed 3: Descent. Category:Video games Category:Alien Breed